polyamorous trifecta
by Perksofnotbeing
Summary: Clexaven! A modern-day polyamorous relationship between Raven, Lexa, and Clarke. AU
1. the one with softball

**The one with softball.**

"CLARKE!"  
Clarke looks up from her sketchbook at the sound of Lexa's voice coming from outside the front door of their apartment. She leaves her spot on the bed, and rushes towards the door.  
when she opens it, she is greeted with the sight of Lexa carrying Raven in her arms.  
"What happened?"  
They make their way through their living room, Clarke trailing behind.  
"It's not that bad babe, Lexa is totally over reacting." Raven attempts an explanation as Lexa lays her down on the couch.  
"I am not over reacting." Lexa rolls her eyes at raven. "she twisted her ankle."  
"I thought this was supposed to be a friendly game of softball!" Clarke says rubbing her temples dramatically. "seriously, guys."  
She crouches near raven. "does it hurt?" she asks in a whisper, even though Lexa hovers just above them and can still hear them.  
"Like hell." She answers, with a weak smile.  
Lexa sighs and sits on the arm of the couch near raven's head.  
"it _was_ a friendly game. leave it to raven to get competitive." she puts her hand on raven's head and gives her a scolding look. The girl tries giving her an innocent look in response.  
Clarke assesses raven's already swollen ankle.  
"well, you need to elevate it. I'll give you something for the pain."  
Raven smiles at Clarke. "Perks of having a nurse for a girlfriend."  
Clarke shakes her head and gets up, heading for the medicine cabinet.  
Lexa is absentmindedly stroking Raven's hair.  
" _and_ one strong enough to carry me!" She continues, smiling up at Lexa.  
"Hey! I can definitely also carry you!" Clarke yells from the hall.

Lexa sighs and leans down to join her lips with raven's, in a soft, upside-down kiss.  
"yeah well, I'm not helping you shower." Lexa says teasingly with a smile, her lips still hovering over raven's.  
"Too bad our bathtub isn't big enough for three." Clarke says, smiling at Lexa and raven's sweet moment from the doorway, pills now in hand. She moves towards them, as Lexa pulls away and sits up.

Clarke sits on the coffee table across from raven, handing her a couple of pills and a glass of water.  
"we should really think about remodeling." Raven answers with a cheeky smile.


	2. the one with the drummer

_Going to continue updating this with short pieces of the trio, like the two I posted. I will also take requests if anybody has any. comments or private messages are fine._

 **The one with the** **drummer.**

Clarke makes her way into the crowded venue. It's dark and overflowing with people. She checks her phone for the time, she's late but the band hasn't started playing yet, thankfully. She makes her way towards the bar, moving through the packed bodies, whilst at the same time looking for Lexa and Raven.

"whiskey ginger please." She says learning over the bar.  
from behind her comes a voice.  
"whiskey ginger? Bad day at the office?"  
she turns around and is greeted by the sight of Lexa, a bottle of beer in hand, wearing tight dark jeans and a tank top that makes Clarke have to supress a laugh.  
She hums a little, content at the sight.  
she tangles her fingers in Lexa's hair and pulls their lips together.  
"like you wouldn't believe." She answers, whilst her lips lingering over Lexa's.  
Lexa smiles and pulls back enough to place a soft kiss on Clarke's cheek.  
Clarke turns and grabs her drink from the bartender, giving her a bill.

"Nice shirt by the way" She says turning back around with a smirk, putting her drink's straw in her mouth.  
Lexa is wearing a tank top with the words _I prefer the drummer_ on it.  
"Hey! I'm just showing our girlfriend my support, besides It was between this or " _I'm doing the drummer._ " She points at Clarke with a raised eyebrow.  
"Glad you chose to remain classy." Clarke rolls her eyes playfully as Lexa offers her a grin.

"Does this place bring back memories or what?" Clarke says looking around the venue and then to the stage, where the instruments are already set up.  
"The first time we met raven, of course." Lexa smiles, following Clarke's gaze to the stage.

Their conversation is interrupted by the band making their way on stage, Raven taking her seat behind the drum set.  
She winks at them as she grabs the drumsticks, and waits for the rest of the band to be ready.  
-

After a while, the band takes an intermission and raven makes her way towards the bar where Clarke and Lexa stand.

"what does a girl have to do to get a beer around here?" She says sharing a sweaty kiss with Clarke and then with Lexa.  
"You're a sweaty mess," Clarke teases, attempting to grab the bar tender's attention.  
"A _hot_ sweaty mess." Raven counters.  
"I'd second that"Lexa mumbles, taking a swig of her beer.  
Raven glances down at Lexa's shirt and her smile widens. She puts her hands on Lexa's cheeks and crashes their lips together, her smile never fading as they kiss.  
"Okay, I need myself one of those shirts, duly noted." Clarke says as she grabs the beer from the bartender.  
Raven pulls away from Lexa to grab the beer Clarke is now handing her.  
Clarke tries to hand the bartender another bill but she just waves her money away and walks away to tend to the mob of thirsty people crowding the bar.  
"Or _maybe_ I need a _I prefer the bartender_ shirt." She says raising her eyebrows playfully at raven and Lexa.  
"Watch yourself Griffin." Raven says with a light shove as Lexa rolls her eyes.


	3. the one with the drummer, part 2

As the night progressed, the crowd got rowdier.  
Clarke had her back pressed to Lexa's chest. Lexa's arms were wrapped around her waist as they watched the band do their last song.  
Once the music was over, Lexa leaned forward, putting her lips near Clarke's ear so she could hear her over the loud speakers that had replaced the live music.  
"We should go back there and see if Raven needs help packing up."  
"Yeah, let me close out whatever tab we might have, and I'll meet you back there."  
With a kiss on the cheek, Lexa walked towards the stage.

As Clarke tries to get the bartender's attention, a guy approaches her. With a flirty smile and a glossy far away look in his eyes, he leans in way too close and slurs a _hey_.  
Clarke takes one look at him and his state and sends a cutting "hey" his way with a rolling of her eyes, returning her attention to the bar.  
He seems to pick up on the mood because his demeanor quickly changes from flirty to angry.  
"Listen, don't be a bitch." He grabs her arm and tugs on it to get her attention again.  
"I just came over here because I saw you with that hot chick all night, I figured you both could use some" he grabs at his pants and winks, not bothering to finish his sentence.  
"Ew, go away." Clarke says, pulling her arm back.  
"Aw come on." He gets even closer to Clarke, cornering her against the bar.  
Before Clarke has a second to react, the guy is being grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled away.

"Here's the thing," Raven starts, getting very close to his face, sporting a menacing smile. "The only reason I didn't already break your head with this beer bottle", She said holding the neck of the bottle tightly, "Is because me and my girlfriends have had a pretty great night and you're not gonna ruin that." The guy looks at Raven, dumb founded. She lets go of his shirt and drops a couple twenties on the bar, making eye contact with the bartender and ignoring the people watching the whole exchange. She takes Clarke's hand and starts to walk away but the guy seems to find his bearings as they're leaving.

"Whatever dyke bitch," he slurs loudly. "I bet your girlfriend would like my- "He's cut off mid sentences by Lexa, twisting him around by the shoulder, and elbowing him hard in the face, all in one quick motion. "You know, I think I'd disagree on that". Lexa smiles down at the guy who is now holding his nose, crouching over the bar, mumbling unintelligibly.  
Raven and Clarke both wear a stunned look, Clarke quickly grabs Lexa's hand and pulls both her girlfriends towards the door.

"Where the hell did you guys even come from?" Clarke says, once outside, sounding incrdulous. Raven wears a grin as she looks from Lexa to Clarke.  
"Okay, but Lex," She was chuckling lightly. "I was mostly bluffing with the guy, trying to freak him out, but daamn girl."  
Clarke sigh. "I am conflicted."  
Lexa tries to hide a smirk.  
Raven starts talking, understanding why Clarke is conflicted without needing an explanation. "You're conflicted because it wasn't smart to hit a drunk guy at a bar and you could have handled it yourself, you're not a damsel _I know_ , buuut" She starts smiling at this. "You're kinda turned on by how aggressively protective your girlfriends get over you." She winks at Lexa "specially that one."  
Lexa chuckles. "Maybe I had a bit too much liquid courage, and I know I can be a little hot headed but I'm not sorry, that guy was a dick." She took a step towards Clarke. "And I know you can take care of yourself I just-"Clarke pulls Lexa in for a kiss, cutting her off mid sentence. She puts her hand out and grabs Raven by the shirt, pulling her in for a kiss too.  
"Thank you, guys."  
"we should probably get out of here in case drunkie decides to come out. "Lexa says, putting her arms around both, Clarke and Raven.  
"Yea, Or security." Clarke adds with a laugh.

"God, I love this place." Raven says as the walk, with a sigh and an exaggerated dreamy look. "always so exciting. I feel like it was just yesterday that I got picked up after a gig and got taken home by a couple of very attractive girls." She smirks and looks at both Clarke and Lexa. They walk together, linked by Lexa's arms around both the other girls.  
"Not only did you have a fun night, but I hear they even made you breakfast the next morning." Clarke says raising her eyebrows suggestively at Raven.  
"they?" Lexa says, correcting Clarke. "or _I"_  
Clarke and raven laugh. "okay well the girl got breakfast is the point."  
Raven sighs, content. "God, I love you guys."


	4. the one with the firefighter

Raven and Clarke are worried because they haven't heard from Lexa after her shift at the fire station.

Clarke woke up as the sun started to peak through the blinds. She felt alarmed, and in her sleepy stage, it took her a second to identify the reason why. The spot to her right on the bed was empty. Raven slept to her left, her face buried into the pillow, her hair sprawled out all around her.  
Clarke sat up with a jump and squinted at the clock. It was a little over 6:30 a.m.  
"Raven." She said shaking her softy. Raven gave something resembling an annoyed moan.  
"Raven wake up. Lexa never came home last night."  
Raven quickly pushed herself up, squinting around.  
"What? What time is it?"  
"6:30" Clarke answered, looking for her phone.  
"I don't have any messages from here."  
Raven, Clarke, and Lexa had gotten into a routine. on the days lexa was at the fire station, she would get home at some point around 2 a.m. and would sneak into bed with her already sleeping girlfriends. She worked long hours, but very rarely had she ever been this late. Even when she WAS late, she always left some comforting texts for Clarke and raven to see, in case they woke up in the middle of the night. however, she always came home, she was always home by the time they woke up.  
"Clarke, I'm sure she's okay."  
Raven spoke as she put her hair in a bun.  
Clarke appreciated the reassuring statement, even though she didn't feel the least bit confident in it at the moment.  
Clarke was calling Lexa's phone with little luck.  
Clarke had never objected to Lexa's idea to volunteer at the fire station. Raven had been more vocal about her worry but after a while, they had both learned to put their worry aside.  
"I'm gonna call the station."Clarke said to raven.  
"Hey, sorry but has Lexa Woods gotten off shift yet?" Raven listened to the one ended conversation.  
"Okay, I see, thank you." Continued Clarke before hanging up.  
"Well, they said she should have left. Her shift ended at 1, like usual, which wasn't very helpful."  
Okay so Lexa hadn't been trapped in a fire but, where was she?  
Raven was up and throwing a sweatshirt over her tank top.  
"Okay, well, let's go."

They were already driving when Clarke finally realized, she didn't know where they were heading. She asked raven, who was in the passenger seat of their SUV.  
"Where am I driving to exactly?"  
"Well, let's go see if there's anybody lingering around that Irish pub she goes to?"  
"Okay, but I doubt it, it's nearly 7 in the morning."  
Clarke pulled up front and raven stepped out, glancing trough the bar's big window.  
She saw people inside so she knocked on the window, hoping to get recognized by somebody,and not just get shot off as a crazy stranger. after all she had came quiet a few times with Lexa.  
The owner and a couple of the bartenders were sitting at he bar. Definitely not having slept yet.  
"Hey, uh, what's up?" Said one of the people inside once they had opened the door for raven.  
"We just wanted to ask if Lexa had been in last night?" Said raven.  
"No, she wasn't here last night. Is everything alright? Some of the guys from her unit were here but not her."  
"any of them say anything about her?"  
The guy had them an apologetic look and shook his head.  
"I appreciate it anyway"

"Okay, well..."  
raven said to Clarke as she closed the passenger seat door hoping back inside.  
"We're going to the station." Clarke said definitively, having watched the exchange from the car and gathered that no useful information was given.  
Raven didn't even bother asking any more questions. Clarke always had a sixth sense when it came to Lexa and apparently this time she was following it to the station.  
Raven reached over and grabbed one of Clarke's hands, which was tense on the steering wheel. She pealed it of the wheel and brought it to her lap, stroking it with her thumb.  
When they got to the station they both started towards the door when raven pulled Clarke back for a second.  
"Clarke, you don't think Lexa would be like... be with somebody else? I mean, we would have gotten a call if something HAD happened to her."  
Clarke smiled and grabbed raven's face in her hands, pulling her in for a kiss. Their faces both marked with the early morning sun and the lack of proper sleep was noticeable. The scary movie they had stayed up late watching and the smell of popcorn was present in their memory.  
Clarke just gave raven a soft smile. A smile that said, 'Lexa would never'.  
Raven smiled and they walked towards the door, hand in hand.  
They were recognized by various people once they walked inside. Nobody even thought ask why they were there as they walked up towards the bunk rooms. They walked all around the dozens of beds until finally, they saw her.  
There she was. Lexa was laying in a bottom bed. Messy hair, cargo pants still on, dead asleep, A pair of big headphones over her ears.  
"Oh for fucks sake." Clarke said with a laugh.  
Raven didn't fight the urge to walk up to Lexa and softly pull the headphone off. They watched her wake up in daze.  
"What, what time is it?" Lexa said with a raspy voice, as she sat up, as much as she could on the bottom bunk of the bed.  
Clarke walked up to them then and sat on the bed as well.  
"Lexa if you ever scare me like that again." she shot the empty threat but the relief was too heavy on her voice.  
Raven was pressing her lips to Lexa's and Clarke was shaking her head as she reached for Lexa's hand.  
"I'm sorry, I fell asleep."


	5. The one with the 100

Clarke is a writer and she's writing a story called the 100.

"What are you writing?" Lexa says while leaning over Clarke's shoulder, looking at her computer.  
"still working on that story about the kid's who fall down from the sky?"  
"Well, yes, I suppose that's one way to put it." Clarke answers not looking up from her computer screen. A cold cup of cold coffee and a bowl of soggy cereal sit to the right of her laptop.  
"How about that hot commander that you swear isn't based on me?" Lexa continues, taking a seat on one of the chairs across from her at the table.  
Clarke smiles and shakes her head. "Well aren't you conceited."  
Lexa grabs the cold mug of coffee and swirls it in her hand.  
"And don't get me started on that sexy mechanic who has total chemistry with the main character". lexa covers her mouth and mock coughs the word 'raven'. "Main character who might I add is a HOT BLONDE."  
"Okay, so it's based on you guys a LITTLE, don't be a pest, I'm trying to write" Clarke says finally looking up and trying to hide a smile.  
Just then, there are keys in the front door and raven pushes her way inside.  
"SPEAK of the devil." Laughs lexa, forgetting the state of the coffee and taking a sip, only to regret it shortly after, making a face.  
"I've been called worse." Says raven, setting down her backpack and her keys, approaching the table.  
"Well, I guess that's all for writing today." Clarke says, saving her work and closing her computer.  
"Hey! I was so good at giving you space but-" Lexa gives her puppy eyes as she says the rest."I do miss you..."  
Clarke rolls her eyes playfully.  
Raven kisses Lexa on the lips and then the cheek and t makes her way to Clarke, kissing her forehead and stroking back her hair.  
"But what were you guys saying about the devil?"

"Oh, clarke is writing about us again." Lexa says matter of factly, giving Clarke a teasing smile.  
"Oooo, I love that I'm a scientists in your story. Wait, a mechanic?" She takes a seat at the table as well. "When are you gonna let us read what happens next?"  
"Yeah, I can't believe you made raven be in love with a boy, I mean come on she's-" Lexa pauses and makes a gesture at raven, "SO gay."  
Raven laughs.  
"Again, the characters, are NOT you guys."  
"Hey raven, don't you think I'd look good with some sick tattoos down my back? maybe some war paint?" Lexa says ignoring Clarke's comment.  
Raven laughs and winks at lexa. "Whatever you say commander."  
Clarke stands, giving them an exaggerated eye roll. "I'm done with you both, I'm getting in the shower."  
"Okay... princess!" Both Raven and Lexa call out the last word giving each other a look and bursting out laughing.  
"Ugh! You guys are the worst! Come get in this shower with me!"


End file.
